


Art Class

by ShipperOfTheShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Highschool AU, M/M, Painting, art class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam now has a four mod/period/hour class with his crush: Gabriel Novak. But there's also the little problem of his brother being in the next room over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat propped up against the wall in the hallway staring at his blank canvas just trying to think of something to paint. He had a palate full of paint of varying colours next to him and not one idea in his head.

He glanced across the hall at the other boy sitting there already hard at work on his own canvas. The kid had a fierce look of concentration on his face as his hand flew over the canvas. Sam knew him as they shared a number of classes. They had never really talked other than stating simple sentences such as "Dude, I hate the smell of this green" or "Hey, can you toss me that brush?" Other than that, Sam just didn't have the nerve to interrupt the guy while he was painting. His name was Gabriel Novak and he almost never went without some sort of candy. At the moment, he had a red dum-dum sucker hanging from his lips. Sam had been crushing Gabriel since the first day he'd started at Lawrence High.

Sam was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized that he had been staring intently at Gabriel until he cleared his throat.

"Problem?" he asked, twirling his dum-dum. Sam blushed deeply.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled. "I was just trying to think of something to paint. I didn't realize I was looking at you."

"Eh, it's alright. We both know how good looking I am," Gabriel replied with a wink.

Sam blushed again.

"Just paint something you're interested in," Gabriel said. "That's what I do."

"I don't even know what I'm interested in anymore," Sam grumbled to himself.

"Well what do you like to do?"

"I like to read," Sam answered bluntly. "How is one supposed to incorporate that into a painting?"

"First you could draw an outline of a book, or a quote from a favourite author or something." Gabriel got to his feet to cross the hall and plop down next to Sam. "You mind?" he asked, motioning to his canvas. Sam handed it over.

Gabriel whipped a pencil seemingly out of nowhere and started sketching a rough outline of what looked like an old, frayed, leather-bound book laying on a tabletop. Sam let out an approving whistle pulling a appreciative blush from Gabriel's cheeks. "Then you could paint in the quote around the table. Maybe the title of the book on the cover."

"Huh," Sam grunted, feeling a little jealous that he couldn't come up with this on his own. "Now I feel like I'm plagiarizing ." With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Gabriel handed Sam back his canvas just as the bell rang, signalling time for their next class.

Sam and Gabriel scooted out of the way of the stampede of students off to their next hours. Sam tried to make himself invisible behind his canvas as students filed past him, leaving and entering the art classes around him. His hiding attempt was useless as he heard, "Hey, brother!"coming from the end of the hall. Sam growled with irritation as his older brother made his way down the corridor to stand over his little brother.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said with a grin.

"Go to lunch, Dean," Sam retorted.

"Aw, can't I just say 'hi' to my little brother?" Dean chuckled and plopped down onto the floor next to Sam anyways. Gabriel tried to hide his amusement by inspecting his painting.

Sam looked up as Dean's boyfriend Castiel made his way toward them. He waved the black-haired boy over, hoping that he'd be able to drag the older Winchester away.

"Hey, Cassie," Gabriel greeted him. Sam looked at him questioningly, wondering how he would know Castiel well enough to have a pet name for him.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel greeted him with a little smile. Dean looked just as confused as Sam felt.

"We're brothers," Gabriel explained. "Did you guys not know that?"

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

"I thought I told you?" Castiel looked to Dean. "I have several siblings."

"I knew about Hannah, Balthazar, and Raphael, but nobody else," Dean said looking at his boyfriend

"Aw, little bro, you didn't tell your beau about me or Luci?" Gabriel asked, feigning hurt.

Castiel shrugged. "I thought he knew."

Gabriel shrugged, "He does now." He went back to his painting, deftly ignoring everyone. Sam followed suit hoping Dean would get to class before he got them all in trouble by being rowdy in the hallway during class. After a moment, Dean and Castiel went into their classroom while talking about Castiel's siblings.

"Maybe you should get to class too," Gabriel suggested, looking at his watch. "You still have, like, thirty seconds."

"I have this lunch," Sam explained taking up his paint brush. "And I have special topics for the rest of the day anyways."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Since I don't need any other classes anymore," Sam replied. "I have all the credits I need for this year and I'm not about to take a math class I don't absolutely need to go on to junior year."

"Plus, what better teacher could you have to be stuck with for the last four hours of the school day?" Gabriel laughed as he reached over Sam to take one of his smaller brushes and load it with paint.

Sam stole a glance at Gabriel's painting and had to mentally stop his jaw from dropping. It was incredible. A nighttime scene of a train from way-back-when and it was perfect in every way. The sky looked dark and smoky with a thousand stars that looked to actually be twinkling against the deep blues and purples of the sky. The train was just unbelievable. It had dark smoke billowing from the stack and warm, yellow lights in the windows. The sides of the scarlet locomotive were slightly blurred to show that it was in motion. He vaguely registered with amusement that the side read _"The Hogwarts Express"_.

"You're making me self conscious," Gabriel said, eyeing his work. "Is it bad?"

"What?! No!" Sam exclaimed. "I dig it."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely. Although, I didn't take you to be a Potterhead."

"Shut up, Winchester," Gabriel told him, giving him a shove with his elbow.

Sam turned back to his piece and started dabbing his brush into the paints, mixing the colours until he got what he was looking for and got to work. He wasn't half finished with the tabletop before he heard the jingling keys announcing the arrival of a teacher.

"You boys doing alright out here?" their teacher, Mrs. Wesson, asked from entrance of the hallway leading to her classroom.

"Sure thing, Lee-Lee," came Gabriel's joking response. Sam just shook his head at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabriel snorted.

"I didn't think you two knew each other," she commented.

"Well, we haven't really spoken much, but ya know, I thought I'd give the guy a break."

"A break?" Sam retorted.

"Yeah; a break. You stared at me for a good six minutes, Sammy."

"It's Sam. I wasn't staring on purpose. I was thinking." He should have known better than to try and reason with the little sweet tooth.

"Okay, _Sam_ ," Gabriel retorted. "Perhaps you were just subconsciously drawn to the lusciousness of my cherry stained lips." Sam blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Behave, Mr. Novak," Mrs. Wesson told him before chuckling and heading back to her office. "You boys want anything from Wendy's?"

"Oh, yeah." Sam dug his wallet from his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill.

"The usual?"

Sam nodded and turned to Gabriel, "You want something?"

His cheeks reddened slightly as he looked at his dirty, faded Chuck Taylor's. He shook his head. Picking up on the reasoning for his discomfort, Sam handed Mrs. Wesson another five.

"Make it a double," he said.

"Sam you don't have to--" Gabriel started, but Mrs. Wesson was already walking away.

Sam shook his head, holding up his hand.

"Nope. That's payment for sketching out my painting."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and the boys went back to their paintings, with Sam ignoring Gabriel’s attempts to try to say that he’d pay him back.

Every now and again Sam would glance over at Gabriel's for some support. The piece was coming together nicely. Sam was jealous. He thought his table was maybe starting to look like real wood, but nowhere near what he wanted. He huffed in frustration.

"Cool it, Sammy," Gabriel scolded him. "You just need to put down the lighter brown, then, while it's still wet, streak in the dark."

"It's just aggravating that I can't get it right."

“Believe me,” Gabriel laughed, “I know how that feels.”

Sam rolled his eyes and they both turned back to their own pieces. They sat in relative silence, the only sounds coming from their brushes being swept across the canvas and Gabriel crunching happily on the remnants of his cherry dum-dum. Sam’s elbow would skim across Gabriel’s arm as he painted, and damn if he wasn’t distracted. He didn’t want to scoot away, lest Gabriel get the wrong impression and think that Sam didn’t like him. But he also wasn’t sure that he did want Gabriel to know how, exactly, Sam liked him just yet.

As he thought this, Sam could feel Gabriel looking at him. Immediately, Sam felt a blush creep up his neck and over his cheeks and ears. Gabriel chuckled.

“You alright, Sammich?” he asked endearingly. Sam’s hand faltered and his blush deepened.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sam mumbled in response.

“Are you sure?” he laughed, nudging Sam with his elbow.

“Mhmm,” Sam murmured, “Just trying to get this damn table finished before the day’s over.”

“Well, you've still got three mods left and Mrs. Wesson is back, so you still have time to eat and work some more." Sam and Gabriel stood to help their teacher carry things in. Back in the classroom, Gabriel and Sam went straight into Mrs. Wesson's office with their food, chatting about their pieces, while Mrs. Wesson went into the classroom next door to eat with the other teachers. She often left Sam in charge of the room because she knew that he was mature enough to handle the small responsibility.

In Sam’s eyes, Mrs. Wesson was the best teacher a student could hope for. She was always willing to help out with personal issues as well as tips on your artwork. When Sam came to school the day after his father's latest temper tantrum--that resulted with his older brother Dean storming out and Sam having a fat lip and a black eye--Leela Wesson locked them in her office and let him vent out his anger. She wouldn't even give him trouble for using a colourful vocabulary. To Sam, Mrs. Wesson was the best thing to ever grace Lawrence High School.

"So Sam," Gabriel said as they made themselves comfortable in the tall swivel chairs in the office. "Looks like we're gonna be special topics buddies."

"Looks to be that way doesn't it?" Sam laughed as he laid out his lunch on napkins from the bottom of the Wendy's bag.

Gabriel dipped a fry into his chocolate Frosty and went to the back of the office to straighten up the paints. He was like Sam in that he’d always hated when people just threw the bottles haphazardly onto the shelves. He moved the emptier ones to the front so they'd get used up sooner. Assorted the colours according to the rainbow--ROYGBIV. Sam watched bemusedly as he bit into his burger, leaving a piece of shredded lettuce dangling from his lip.

"I didn't know Dean-o was your brother, Sam," Gabriel said as he finished up with the paints. "That almost makes us brothers in law."

"No it doesn't," Sam laughed. "If our brothers ever did get married to each other, that would make me Castiel's brother in law, and you would be Dean's brother in law."

"Whatever. It's close enough."

Sam rolled his eyes and took another large bite of his burger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is outed and a plan is began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the long wait!! I didn't think anybody was actually reading this so I just stopped. But here's another chapter and there's another started!! I'll try to keep them going till the end!  
> ~F

It's been several days, and Sam's painting was looking quite well, in Gabriel's opinion. He'd chosen to leave the cover of the book bare and dusty while the Stephen King quote, "Monsters are real, Ghosts are real too. They live inside us and, sometimes, they win" was painted around it. Gabriel was feeling proud of his friend as he watched Sam add the finishing touches around the large calligraphy letters.

"Lookin' good, Sammich," he praised, grinning at the blush across Sam's neck.

"Yours is better," Sam grunted.

"I don't know about all that." Gabriel reached across the table, arm brushing Sam's chest, to snatch up his completed work. He laid it next to Sam's for comparison.

"See? Yours looks real. Like I could actually feel the metal, or even the wind as it passes. Whereas I can't even make this table look like a table."

Gabriel gave him a disbelieving look and brought Sam's canvas closer to his face.

"I like the way you did the table," he said, "In fact--"

"'Sup, bitches!" Charlie interrupted, pulling up a stool in between Sam and Gabriel, much to Gabriel's annoyance. "Have you seen the new girl?"

"New girl?" Sam questioned. "I didn't know there was a new student."

Gabriel rolled his eyes a began to doodle the vague outline of a person on a spare bit of paper. Just as he was beginning to think Sam liked him, Charlie had to go and bring up this new chick who was supposedly the best thing since sliced bread and ruin his good mood. Honestly, Gabe couldn't think of anything better than watching the Samsquatch with a paint brush between his fingers and a smear of paint across his cheek as he concentrated on a complicated piece of artwork, his tongue poking out between his lips. Or constantly reading over Sam's shoulder while he reads his favourite book, trying to figure out exactly why it is his favorite.

"Gabe?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. "What?"

"What do you think of her?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's nice."

"Nice? More like freaking gorgeous," she corrected. "Look, I know you're not into chicks, but you have eyes don't you?"

Gabriel's eyes quickly locked onto the tabletop just as Sam's snapped to him. He was silently cursing his best friend for just outing him in front of Sam. He could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks.

Charlie quickly realised what she'd done and covered her mouth.

"Real fucking smooth, Charlie," Gabriel muttered, roughly shoving his things into his backpack.

"Gabe--" Charlie tried, but Gabriel had already fled down the hall, disappearing into the sea of students heading to their final class.

\---

Fuming, Gabriel headed toward the boys' bathroom on the other end of the school meeting almost no resistance.

In the restroom, Gabriel slung his bag against the farthest stall door and strode to the sinks lining the wall. He leaned against the cold porcelain and stared at his warped reflection in the scratched and dented sheet of metal that was supposed to serve as a mirror.

"All right, Novak?"

He turned to see none other than Fergus Crowley standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and needlessly began to wash his hands in too-hot water.

"I'm just fine, Fergie," he replied with snark.

He ripped several paper towels from the dispenser and turned to face the other boy.

"It's Crowley, and you don't seem 'just fine'," said Crowley, using air quotes. "You seem disgruntled, to say the least."

"So what if I am?"

"I'm your friend, no? I'd just like to help out." He took a step closer, looking Gabriel up and down.

"No thanks, Fergus," he declined with a shake of his head. "I've got my eye on another prize."

"Ah, yes. The big one, I presume?" Crowley guessed retreating a step. "The other Winchester?"

"That's the one," Gabriel confirmed. "Only problem is, Charlie outed me just now and I left before he could say anything."

"I may just have a plan to help you get your moose." Crowley swung Gabriel's bag over his shoulder and threw the other arm around Gabriel's shoulders as he led him from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To those who don’t know, Special Topics was an art class at my high school that was basically an extra mod/period/hour or two in art class. We could make ceramic pieces, draw, paint, whatever as long as you were doing something, our teacher didn’t really mind. At my high school, there were two lunches, just in case yours doesn't/didn't.
> 
> Also, Mrs. Leela Wesson is based on the actual teacher that I had (Leslee Smith) and she was the best person/teacher/friend ever--well, as far as school staff can go.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought!! Good or bad. I need to know.
> 
> Xx...xX


End file.
